


rocket (let me sit that ass on ya)

by lovelyrosesandthings



Category: Check Please
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, boners touch, i cant believe zimbits are in love, making sweet sweet love, oh wait nope i can :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrosesandthings/pseuds/lovelyrosesandthings
Summary: It gets hot and heavy at Jacks apartment and Bitty has a great idea.





	rocket (let me sit that ass on ya)

**Author's Note:**

> ;3c

Bitty said to Jack, "hey my boyfriend whom i love lets bone" and jack was all like "wow bits thats the best idea ive heard all day lets Bone". They boned. The end.


End file.
